Duskfall: The Son of Luna
by Pretzhog
Summary: A lone pegasus desperately tries to find his place in the world of Equestria. Warning: OC/Self-insert, grimdark, sadfic.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving the Nest

Duskfall

By: Pretzhog

Chapter 1: Leaving the Nest

"Mother, why can't you come with me?" It was a common question that was never fully answered.

"I'm sorry Duskfall," Mother called my name with a soft nuzzle on my cheek, wiping away the tear that escaped my eye, "mommy is very busy," was the common response.

But how could somepony be so busy on the moon? Of course, when I was able to visit her every full moon, we were inseparable. What she did when I was away was beyond me. But even then, it was so barren and lifeless on the moon, how could one pony be so busy in a place so empty?

"You're not busy now... Just until next full moon, pleaaase?" I begged, trying to hold back the tears.

"Mommy will return with you soon, and we'll live together where nopony will banish us," she nudged my head up with her snout.

"Wheeen?" I stomped my hoof on the dusty surface, desperate to know.

"Soon, Duskfall, be patient," mother had planted a warm kiss on my cheek.

"Mother..." I dug at the rocky exterior with a hoof, avoiding eye contact.

"Hurry now, before the full moon leaves!" Mother nudged me over towards the blue planet. I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes, leaving mother was always the hardest part about visiting her. Extending my wings to their full extent I felt a dramatic shift in gravity.

Opening my eyes, I was back on earth, miles away from mother. I broke down sobbing in the middle of the forest. Glancing back up with eyes full of tears, I kept my eyes on the moon, wishing that I was still there.


	2. Chapter 2: Teary Memories

**Chapter 2: Teary Memories**

I kept myself inside the ruined castle not far from where I appeared. It was a mess inside and out. But I never took the time to clean it, that job was too large for one pony. This was my home away from home, not much, but it was doable. There wasn't that much to do, if I wasn't reading one of the books from the archives, I'd be watching the insects crawl around or examine the wildlife through the windows.

I was more adapted to the castle than to the outdoors, it was rare for me to leave my comfort zone. If I needed food, I'd pick some fruit from the trees. Or if another full moon came by, I wouldn't waste a second trying to search it out through the clouds. Sometimes I'd be the one to have a visitor. Of course, I'd stay in hiding and wait for them to leave, I was unsure on how to approach other ponies. They looked so colorful compared to my dark skin, main, and tail.

Curious, I followed one of them when they had left. The desire to know where all of these ponies came from was burning in my thoughts. Thankfully I was able to blend in with the night, these dark colors were useful for something.

Eventually, the pony led me back to a town. Luckily for me it was still night time, otherwise I would have stood out completely with how much color the town held. I made a mental note of where the town was before scouting my way back to the castle. Each time after that, I would follow the ponies back, and everypony would lead me straight back to this town.

I would progressively, little by little, explore the outskirts of the town. Within a few trips, I've learned that the place was called _Ponyville_. The place captured my curiosity... The town was so fascinating. Though I made sure not to stay out past sunset, I didn't want any of the ponies to see me. I wouldn't know what to say to them otherwise...

To examine Ponyville during the day, I dusted off the old telescope in the basement and took it to the tallest tower. At first, I was frightened by how much activity went on around town... It was like watching the anthills scurrying with ants. A few days passed before I had gotten used to watching them and what to expect. After days of examining, a few individual ponies caught my eye.

The first one was a rainbow pegasus, she was very active. Out and about, all over the place with her wings. It was hard to keep the telescope pinned on her. The only moment I was able to get a clear picture, was when she stood still to talk to her friends or other towns-pony. She was pretty entertaining to watch once I was able to keep up with her.

The next pony to catch my attention was a pink earth pony. Her party antics kept everyone in good spirits. It was all muffins and cupcakes to her, and practically her diet if I wasn't mistaken. Her energy was one to be envied. Bouncing of the walls and zooming around with the speed of a certain rainbow pegasus was certainly something I took note of.

Upon spying on the only farm there, I spotted an orange earth pony, her strength seemed to astound me. A well placed kick of the hind legs to the trunk of a tree was how she harvested it's fruits. Apples were her family's trade. Every other day, the orange pony would sell her produce to the other residents of Ponyville. I don't think there was a bad day for her market. Though to be honest, one night I picked a few apples for myself to see how different they were from the ones I ate here.

Another pony of interest was one who kept herself busy with tailoring clothes. She sported a purple mane and a white coat. Catching a good glance at her was difficult as she had stayed hidden behind her shop most of the day. It was her customers transformations that really kept my interest perked. They would enter in bare or donned in low quality clothing only to exit looking like royalty. I found it funny how the shopkeeper herself dressed modestly, rarely ever wearing her own creations.

One last pony I almost overlooked lived far past Ponyville. Probably the closest pony who lived near me. She was a pink maned, yellow coated pegasus who loved to take care of wildlife. She kept to her own business most of the time, only leaving to Ponyville if she needed something. She kind of reminded me of myself with how closed off she was with the outside world. I almost wanted to go and give her a visit, but the closest I came was to stalking her house at night.

During a past visit with mother, I asked her about the other ponies.

"No! Interacting with the other ponies is out of the question!" Mother put her hoof down.

"But why nooot?" I whined in objection.

"I can't afford the chance that Celestia might find you, nopony knows you exist, and I want it to stay that way!" Her rule made me grumble.

"But it's so lonely in the castle!" I replied, making sure to keep my mouth shut about the exploration sessions I would have each night.

"It's only for a while longer Duskfall," Luna would try to keep my spirits up, but I hated being lonely and cooped up. What she wouldn't know is that I'd be going against her word anyways.


	3. Chapter 3: Fluttershy

**Chapter 3: Fluttershy**

As the sun pierced the horizon, I awoke in dried up tears and a face full of warm drool. Letting out a yawn, I climbed to my hooves and stepped out to wash my face in the stream outside. I took the opportunity to fill my thirst as well. Leaning back from the stream, I eyed up my reflection... I couldn't bear to look at it for long, the image below resembled my mother too much...

Stomping it out, I marched away, back into the castle. Inside, I ran back up to the tower to gaze upon Ponyville once again. The town was just waking up and getting ready for business. I nudged the telescope carefully towards the yellow pegasus' cottage. One by one the curtains parted, her home slowly coming to life.

I took the opportunity to fly out and perhaps meet her. She appeared to be one of the most easiest ponies to start a conversation with out of the five. I was just inches away from her door when it opened automatically, the pegasus standing on the other side.

"Eep!" A shrill cry came from the pegasus' lips before the door was slammed in my snout. I was stunned for a few moments, soaking in what just happened. I began to trot away discouraged once it all registered in my head. I wasn't even at the end of the bridge before I heard her voice calling from the door, "wait!"

I lifted my head up and shifted my gazed towards the cottage, the pegasus hesitated once our eyes met. My body stood completely still, waiting for the pegasus to speak.

"I-...I'm sorry," she lowered her head, occasionally breaking eye contact to glance at the ground, "I'm just not used to new visitors..." The pegasus admitted.

"Me too..." It came out as a whisper.

"...Come again?" The pegasus lifted her head an inch to hear what I had to say.

"...Me too," I repeated, clearing my throat afterwords as I began to make a slow approach.

"...Well I haven't seen you around here... You... you're really unique, are you new to these parts?" Her words left me scrambling for an answer. It didn't matter if I was new or not, she'd probably want to see where I lived... And it's a complete pigsty! I couldn't invite the first pony I met to a dust-hole like that. The pegasus' cottage was a masterpiece compared to my tarnished castle.

"N-no..." I found myself saying after an awkward pause, I couldn't lie to a cute face like that, I just couldn't.

"Oh? Then I take it you're just visiting," I caught a small smile curving on the pegasus' face as we were inches apart.

"...Y-yes," technically, it wasn't a lie, I _was_ visiting.

"You must have some important errands to run huh?" Her smile began to grow more.

"...N-not really," I took a small, improper pause before going on, "I was curious... You're place looks really neat in the sunrise... I found myself drawn in... literally," my eyes shied away.

"Awh, it's alright, you seem like a really nice pony... I'm Fluttershy, you are?"

"...Duskfall," my eyes darted away for a few moments before meeting up with Fluttershy's again.

"...I like that name," she giggled quietly to herself as I felt my cheeks warm up.

"I... I should really get going," I turned tail and began to walk away.

"Oh, so soon? Are you really too busy to stay a little while?" Fluttershy called out, her soft voice crippled me. I slowly twisted my head back at the pegasus.

"...Y-yes... W-would later tonight be a better time... You know, to know each other more," I suggested with a tiny nervous smile, my cheeks still burning.

"Of course, I don't see why not," her heartwarming smile returned, the gesture was contagious.

"Great! ...So I'll see you around sunset then... At your place?" I tried my best to keep my knees from shaking from the suspense.

"Sure, I'll make sure to be back before then... It was nice running into you Duskfall," Fluttershy nodded.

"Y-you too, Fluttershy," I almost bit my tongue as my teeth chattered. I left in a dash before the pony could stop me with her words again.


	4. Chapter 4: Fluttershy Pt2

**Chapter 4: Fluttershy Pt.2**

I spent the rest of my day back in the tower, keeping a close eye on Fluttershy. Studying her carefully, I took notes of her daily activities. I found it ironic she spent long conversations with the other ponies that captured my attention. During her discussions with the other ponies, I'd daydream about what she was perhaps saying. It soon grew into a self-conscious stab when I began to thought of the chance that she could be talking about me.

I kept my wings crossed that it wouldn't get out. I mean no one really knew me, or knew were I lived at least, it was something I wouldn't tell Fluttershy just yet. And I don't think I'd be ready to reveal my location to her anytime soon. As sweet as she might have looked, I still had to be sure I could trust her one-hundred percent.

Poor Fluttershy wasn't very outgoing when it came to other ponies outside her circle of friends. This made me wonder why she was so drawn to me. She didn't have to call me back to the door, she didn't even have to _open_ the door the second time. Maybe there was a small chance that she knew my mother... But that seemed highly unlikely.

Curious, I dusted off a nearby mirror and gazed at myself for a few minutes, wondering what the pegasus saw in me. I gave up with a long, drawn out sigh. Whatever Fluttershy saw in me, it was obscured to my eyes.

Time seemed to fly by as I kept the telescope squared on the pegasus. I wrote down that she bought a few apples from the orange earth pony, it was something I could bring up in a discussion with her to get more information on the orange one. After Fluttershy dropped the bag of apples off at her cottage, she spent the next hour in a flying session with the rainbow pegasus. It saddened me to see how intimidated she was by the rainbow pegasus' moves and feats... Her skills astonished me as well.

Fluttershy had finished the day out sharing a few cupcakes with the pink earth pony. As far as I could see, the pink pony was an avid chatterbox. Fluttershy seemed a little stressed that she couldn't get a word in. When the cupcakes were all gone, the pegasus made her leave. I decided to wait a few minutes before making my move...


	5. Chapter 5: Fluttershy Pt3

**Chapter 5: Fluttershy pt.3**

I drew in a deep breath before knocking on the cottage door.

"Oh dear... I'm coming!" Fluttershy called from the inside. It felt like a burden to drag her down to open the door. My knees began to shake again, but I didn't dare run away. The door parted open slowly, Fluttershy's head poking out.

"Oh my, Duskfall!" Her eyes widened, "...I nearly forgot you were coming! I'm sorry," the pegasus nudged the door open more with her snout, stepping back to allow me in.

"It's... It's alright... I didn't have much to do afterwords, I was kind of looking forward to this..." I spoke honestly.

"Awh, you poor thing... Why don't you take a seat and I'll get tea started for the both of us?" Fluttershy offered as I stepped inside. My eyes searched out the nearest spot to sit. There was a pair of wooden chairs placed on opposite sides of a small table. I didn't hesitate taking one of them. "I won't be gone long," Fluttershy said as she disappeared behind one of the doors in the back.

It was pretty peaceful in the pegasus' home, I took the time to glance the inside of the cottage over. You couldn't tell at first, but the place was really fitted for small animals. Little board paths on the walls and hanging from the ceiling, a few mouse holes on the bottom of the walls, a hamster wheel here and there, a bird feeder, even a few nests. However with all these strange, miniature furnishings, the place seemed overly quiet... Were they just for decoration or...?

But before I could guess, small wildlife had welcomed itself in as a small mob made up of birds, rodents, cats, rabbits... Just one big fur ball. I nearly fell out of my seat as they dispersed around the room, finding their little homes. I was used to other animals... But not so many in the same place.

"Oh goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed as her animal friends welcomed themselves home. Within a few seconds, the pegasus came from the kitchen, bearing a tray in her mouth which held both our teas. I watched as she carefully set the tray on the table, "I'm sorry if my friends here scared you... I should have told you about them sooner..."

"No-no... It's fine, heh heh," all of my hooves were plastered on the chair in fear. Hesitantly, I put my hind hooves back down on the floor slowly.

"Great! I'm glad you're okay with it and all... Usually it's a pain to get someone to stay here with all the animals running about," Fluttershy blushed, "...Um, anyways, I'll go get the snacks!" the pegasus returned to the kitchen once again.

I curiously played with the tabbed bag inside my cup, bobbing it up and down inside the liquid. Pulling the bag completely out, I questioned to myself what their purpose was.

"Oh, I hope you haven't started drinking without me!" Fluttershy rushed back out bearing both a bag of apples and carrots. As she set both of them on the table, a wondering hoof went for the carrots only to have them dragged away. "Silly me, I should have said these carrots were for angel," the pegasus' face flushed.

"A-Angel?" I recited, wondering who she was referring to.

"My rabbit friend," Fluttershy said as the rabbit himself jumped onto the table, nabbing the whole bag away. I watched him scamper away as my jaw dropped... The little thing must have quite an appetite. "anyways, the apples are for us," the pegasus gave me a smile, nudging the apples closer to me.

"...Okay," I bowed my head a bit as I reached in for an apple.

"I got these from my good friend Applejack... Have you heard of her?" I shook my head, "...You know, from Sweet Apple Acres?" Still shook my head, "It's an apple farm..." It was then it clicked.

"...Now that you mention it... I-... I do remember seeing a farm around here," I recalled at the last second.

"Well if you ever get the chance, you should introduce yourself to applejack," The pegasus suggested.

"Uh... Alright," I nodded slowly, not sure if I'd be ready to talk to somepony like that. As the silence set in, I took a few bites of my apple before Fluttershy asked another question.

"So... Duskfall, where are you from?" She kept her eyes on me, nibbling at her apple.

"Um... Out of town," her question made me apprehensive.

"Oh I know _that_! I meant where you're from exactly," Fluttershy was more interested in me than in the apple.

"Heh, oh... Well... Um..." It'd be the end of me if I told her were I lived.

"... If you don't want to tell me, that's okay too..." The pegasus blushed, glancing away for a few seconds.

"... Okay," A wave of relief brushed through me.

"... Can I at least ask what brings you to Ponyville? You said you were busy this morning," Fluttershy asked.

"Just... Studying. I'm uh... Doing some, er... Research from town to town..." It sounded like I was talking through my flank, I wouldn't have blamed her if she had doubted me right then and there.

"...Really? How long are you planning on staying?" My response didn't faze her curiosity at all.

"...It depends really..." I took a bite of my apple, feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"Like...?" Obviously she had me where she wanted me.

"Well... It's just... Um," I was at a loss for words again.

"...Oh, I get it! It's a secret isn't it! You don't have to tell me," her cheeks flushed as she assumed she overstepped her boundaries, but whatever saved me an excuse was alright with me.

"O-okay," My eyes strayed away for a few moments before the pegasus tossed another question at me.

"But I do have to ask, what you think of Ponyville so far?" Her smile compelled me to answer.

"...From what I've seen so far, it seems like a very lively place... It might take me some... Getting used to," I chuckled nervously as I gave an honest response.

"Oh don't worry, I had to get used to the place myself... I'm not much of a social butterfly with most of the ponies you could say..."

"...I could tell," I smiled a bit, recalling the moment I surprised her at her own door this morning, "...But what makes me different from the other ponies?"

"Hm?" Fluttershy hummed in mid-sip. I glanced down at my tea to realize I haven't even touched it yet.

"You know... You're able to talk to me like you've known me for a few days... I'll admit, I'm still a little bit nervous talking to other ponies too," I eyed up my cup to avoid contact.

"Well... as I said before, you're really unique... There was some kind of... Peaceful element... Peaceful vibe if you want to call it... It was there when I watched you walk away, I... I knew I couldn't let the chance of meeting you slip through my hooves," Fluttershy explained, her cheeks flushed all the while.

"Yeah... You're pretty special yourself," I tried to give her a compliment without feeling awkward, but I felt out of place for doing it anyways.

"Oh, what makes you say that?" the pegasus asked in a tone that doubted herself.

"Because I guess... We kind of live the same way, I think that's pretty special," I hoofed around with my cup, not taking my eyes off of it.

"So... You take care of animals too?" She questioned.

"Um... Not exactly, they take care of themselves," I realized this was hitting too close to home, I had to change the topic fast before Fluttershy asked something that would reveal too much.

"Oh really? How so?" The pegasus' interest brought my eyes back up for a few moments.

"They're just... Self-maintenance, they get their own food and stuff, but they like to take refuge in my home..." My focus returned back onto my cup... The tea still untouched.

"That's understandable... What kind of animals live with you anyways?" She was just full of questions...

"Umm... Insects mostly," the pegasus' face went unchanged, "a few mice or a stray cat here and there... But they don't seem to get along at all," I brought the tea up to my lips for a moment.

"Hm? Why not?" Fluttershy was confused.

"Well, you know the food chain and all..." I slowly took a sip.

"...You mean the chart with grains, dairy, pastas..." I nearly choked as the tea almost went down the wrong tube.

"Nooo... That's the food pyramid," I explained a few coughs afterwords.

"Oooh... I must have had them mixed up... I can't really remember what the food chain was..." Fluttershy's mind escaped into deep contemplation.

"It's basically a system of who eats what... Or in this case, who eats who..."

"Oh... That sounds... Unusual, but I know I've heard that term before, it's just my mind needed a bit of refreshing... Thank you," her scarce joy was replaced with her common apprehension. I got down on myself for letting the conversation take a dive.

"Uh... Yeah," I replied, desperately searching for words, "...Don't mention it," I felt like a total jerk. Silence settled in for a few moments before Fluttershy broke the tension.

"How's your tea?" She asked. I remember taking a sip, but the only favor that came to mind was my breath when I coughed up a storm. I decided to refresh my memory quickly, hoping it wouldn't be too rude to cut her off with a sip.

"...Not bad," It tasted a little minty, but not too sweet, "I never had... _tea_ before," the word was odd to my tongue.

"Oooh, what do you usually have?" Her curiosity was resurrected.

"...Just water... Nothing special," I shrugged my shoulders, taking another sip from the cup.

"So you never had anything like fruit juice before?" The pegasus' mouth hung slightly open, wondering if I had lived at all.

"..._Fruit juice_?" I repeated, recalling the term in one of the encyclopedias.

"Uh-huh, there's orange juice, grape juice, cranberry juice, strawberry banana juice, lemonade... There's so many juices, but my favorite is apple juice."

"That sounds like a lot already," I was surprised that I didn't pick this information up in one of the books.

"Well after you finish your tea, you can try out any fruit juice of your choice," she made it sound like a reward for a child cleaning off their whole plate.

"...Alright," I downed a few more gulps of tea.

"So... Duskfall, what other places have you been to besides Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked.

"Um..." The only other place I've been to was the moon, but I couldn't let her know that... At least not yet, "Well... Before I arrived here, I did a little sight seeing in the back forest."

"You mean the Everfree Forest?" The pegasus corrected.

"Yes-... Yes," I nodded, just going with it.

"That place can be scary if you go too deep," she added. Though it didn't seem _that _bad, I could hear larger animals growl and snarl, but as long as I had the doors closed, they had no way to poke their nose through the castle.

"It was scary the first few months there... But as long as you take precautionary measures, you'll be safe," I smiled, assuring her that even the deep forest was safe.

"...What would these precautionary measures look like?" Fluttershy tilted her head.

"Well... I live in a-" I caught myself right there. I struggled to find the right words before continuing.

"Go on..." The pegasus eagerly awaited my response.

"I made a... Er... As long as you find away to keep the large animals away, you're pretty much fine, nothing much else to worry about... Except for maybe venomous snakes and insects," I spoke out of my flank, trying to keep my face as straight as possible... However a nervous chuckle escaped.

"So you built a fort in the middle of the woods to do your studies in?" She began to let her mind wander and assume.

"No, not really," I shook my head.

"Oh? ...Then what did you do?" The pegasus was all ears.

"Um... It's kind of complicated," I scratched the back of my mane with a hoof.

"Oh! You don't have to explain if you don't want to, I'm kind of fine being left in mystery," Fluttershy's cheeks turned red for a moment.

"Uh, alright..." I drank what was left of the tea. As I put the cup down, the pegasus wasted no time scanning it over.

"I see you finished up your tea," she smiled, both eyes closed for the moment, "did you still feel up to trying some fruit juice?"

"...Sure, what kind do you have?" I kept my sight pinned on Fluttershy as she stood from her seat. My head started to spin as she went down the list, which seemed to go on forever, "um... What kind was your favorite again?" I prodded.

"Apple juice!" Fluttershy replied without hesitation, "did you want to try some?"

"S-sure, why not," If it was Fluttershy's favorite, it had to be good.

"Coming right up then!" Fluttershy took both cups and placed them back on the tray, bring the load back into the kitchen. I spent the next moments in silence, soaking in what just took place... Fluttershy was the first pony that I was able to connect with on Earth. Realizing that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside... It was such a nice feeling, I held onto it as long as I could before the pegasus returned.

"Here you are!" She smiled, trotting back into the room with the same tray and cups.

"T-thank you," I said, being ripped away from my thoughts.

"Oh, it was no problem at all," the pegasus took her seat after setting the tray down. I pulled my cup towards the edge of the table, scanning it over. The substance was a clear yellow... Almost questionable. I leaned down to give it a sniff or two, Fluttershy giggling at my reaction. Lifting the cup off the table, I brought it to my lips slowly as thoughts began to enter my head.

"_This better not be poisoned..._"__

"_Hey! If the tea wasn't poisoned, then you can rest assured that this isn't either!_" I argued with myself...

"..._Good point..._" I took a small sip, the pegasus' eyes still on me... It was actually pretty tasty.

"Mmmm..." I hummed once the flavor went down.

"Oh I knew you'd like it!" Fluttershy clapped.

"It's alright," My cheeks warmed up as I kept my focus on the table.

"Well don't be shy about it, I got plenty more!" The pegasus saw right through me.

"...Okay," I took another sip, trying my best to hide my pleasure. We were both stuck in a long pause of silence... I finished up what was left of my apple juice. "...I think it's time I should go," I couldn't stand the awkwardness, it was like she was studying me.

"Already?" Fluttershy frowned.

"Uh, yeah... I'm sorry, I um...Kinda-"

"No need to explain," the pegasus hopped off her chair, ready to walk me to the door, "I know you're a busy colt and all,"

"...Thanks for understanding," I stood up and began heading for the exit.

"I just hope to see you again soon," I caught her blushing in a short glance back. She stepped in front of me to open the door.

"...Tomorrow night?" I found myself saying.

"Oh, sure! I might have another guest over... I hope you don't mind," Fluttershy gazed away for a moment.

"Um... Alright then," I was a little hesitant before trotting through.

"Good night, Duskfall," the pegasus waved a hoof.

"Good night..." I repeated, looking back briefly before heading off towards home.


	6. Chapter 6: Confliction

**Chapter 6: Confliction**

I kept going through the night's discussion in my head, worried about what Fluttershy might have thought of me after. Every single moment, every single word was etched into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. It felt I could have done everything better, but I just couldn't settle with what just happened.

I tried to calm my thoughts with a book or two down in the archives, but I couldn't find the focus. The tension and distractions made me furious. If I had this much trouble talking to Fluttershy, who knows how hard it might be to talk to the other ponies. "_What will they think? ...What will they say?_"

I threw the book I was holding down the hall, as if I was parting with the emotions that were burdening me. But they came back within moments, surrounding me with negativity.

"_Monster_!"

No...

"_Murderer_!"

I... I didn't mean it.

"_You'll never fit in_!"

It's not my fault!

I fell to the tiling floor, huddled up to my knees. The voices proved it would be another tough night...


	7. Chapter 7: The Cutie Mark

**Chapter 7: The Cutie Mark**

"Mother... Why is the moon on your flank, while mine is bare?"

"Oh Duskfall," My mother laughed, causing me to recoil myself a little, "I haven't told you? You have the mark of the new moon on your flank!"

"But I don't see anything..." I checked it again, not seeing any kind of moon on my flank.

"That's the point of the new moon, it hides itself behind the night sky," She nuzzled me some.

"...And what's my special talent then?" I asked, wondering how it could relate to me.

"You'll find out when you're older Duskfall, just be patient," I noticed she would use that word more times than I could count.

"_Patience..._"

Eventually, I came to realize the true meaning behind my cutie mark... I kept my self hidden. I was antisocial, I was out of the sight of the public eye... Nopony knew I existed... Until now.

"_I just hope to see you again... soon_," Fluttershy's voice echoed in my head stirring me from my dreams. Blinking my eyes open, I wiped the dust from my eyes, quickly noticing the massacre of scattered books and pages across the floor.

"Not again..." I muttered, knowing this was the result of another horrific sleepwalk session. I began to clean the clutter up, not caring what book went where. A small headache grew within my forehead as I kept working.

Many groans and complains accompanied my clean up, only ending when the task was complete. At least I could be thankful it was only a paper mess... The majority of my sleepwalks resulted in unmentionable disasters... And they still occur now.

"_Just like... No, don't think about it_," I cut myself off, not wanting to start another pity party with myself. Who knows what will follow after that...

I walked back up to the ground floor, the light of early morning catching my eyes. More grumbles escaped from my lips as my vision adjusted to the brightness. The frustration seemed to fade away as I recalled the meeting I had set up with Fluttershy tonight. However the feeling was soon replaced with a troublesome worry.

I paced back and forth, wondering what would take place at her cottage. Who would be her other guest... And what that guest would think of me.

"_Just stop! ...It doesn't matter what they think! Fluttershy likes me, there's a good chance this guest will like me too_," I assured myself. My thoughts were shattered as I caught a silvery glimmer from one of the standing mirrors, but the second I turned my body to look, it was gone. It took me a few takes until I actually pinned it down...

It was my cutie mark. The new moon on my flank began to reveal itself just a sliver. This was a first... Why it decided to change was beyond me. I rubbed it with a fore-hoof, seeing if it was just dust instead...

"_No... This is for real_," I swallowed hard, wondering what mother's reaction would be. I had until next new moon to hide this, roughly a month's time.

"Heeeelp!" I heard a young filly's cry echo from outside... This was another first, usually ponies were good at looking out for themselves... Or at least I assumed.


	8. Chapter 8: Apple Picking

**Chapter 8: Apple Picking**

I bolted out from the castle, following the constant chain of shouts. Flapping my wings, I took to the skies, knowing it would be faster to get to her aid. After I pin-pointed the source, I swooped down and made a slightly sloppy landing onto a large, fallen tree. Regaining my balance I searched out the filly, who had unfortunately fell into the surrounding swamp lake below.

"Mister! You gotta help me!" a red maned, yellow filly was grasping for life on a stray branch from a sturdy tree. I didn't bother asking any questions, at least not now. Instead, I flew to the filly and pulled her from out of the sludge. I decided it was safe to bring the filly back home with me, at least for now. She seemed too young to remember her way back to the castle.

"Oh thank ya' kindly mister!" The filly glanced up at me from my grasp. I didn't bother replying yet, I had to focus on my flying first. It didn't take long to reach the front gate of the castle.

I placed the filly down first before landing. The filly curiously scanned her flank up and down, looking for something.

"...Are you missing something?" I asked, getting a little used to talking to others.

"... It's not there..." The little filly sighed, drooping her head and ears.

"What's not there?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was going on about.

"Mah cutie mark! I've been tryin' everything 'ah can to get it to appear," she lifted her head back up, but was still disappointed with herself.

"...Oh..." I stood dumbfounded, "_so other ponies seem to worry about their cutie mark too_..." I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Yeah, seems jungle explorer is outta tha' question..."

"Jungle explorer?" I recited, "was that what that whole thing was about? I scowled slightly, wondering who was watching over the little filly. "_Where are her parents, do they even know their filly's gone_?"

"Y-yeah... Ya not gonna tell Applejack or Big Macintosh on me, ar-are ya?" the filly shrunk down, cowering.

"Applejack... That name sounds familiar..." I mumbled to myself.

"She's mah sister," The filly slowly rose back up.

"...Really?" I recalled Fluttershy using the pony's name... She never mentioned _Big Macintosh_ or this filly, which led me to ask, "...And you are?"

"Applebloom!" The filly hopped once, "an' you are?"

"...Duskfall," I glanced away, hoofing the ground.

"Well nice ta meet'cha Duskfall," a smile returned to the filly's face

"...Uh yeah, likewise," I could tell this child was already a hoof-full. I felt sorry for the parents or guardians who had to look after her.

"But please mister Duskfall! Dun't tell on me!" I thought about it for a moment, then an idea came to mind.

"I won't tell... If you don't tell about anypony about my- This castle... Deal?"

"Awright, I can keep that promise!" Applebloom hopped up and down.

"Good... Now I think we should bring you back home, huh?" I suggested.

"Uh, yeah," the filly was a little nervous. Her parents were probably a little strict if I had to guess.

"Well you better hang on," I took to the air, grabbing Applebloom around the waist before taking off completely.

"Aaaah!" The filly yelled, not used to the dramatic shift in speed.


End file.
